This proposal establishes an important addition to the overall food safety infrastructure in Maryland with the formation of a Rapid Response Team (RRT). The project strengthens Maryland's ability to respond to food related emergencies, and contribute to the national effort to improve and streamline response to food issues. In particular, it significantly strengthens the multi- agency cooperation in managing the food industry in Maryland and will lead to a more systematic management of information between State Agencies. The project accomplishes the following specific aims: (1) Establishes a formal team structure and multidisciplinary, multiagency staffing that will facilitate the operation of the team across the multi-jurisdictional and multiagency boundaries that exist in the State; (2) Develops standard operating procedures for the RRT to provide a flexible framework and basis for team operations with particular emphasis on communication protocols and the use of after action reports to establish a learning organization, revising SOPs based on experience in actual use and after action reports; (3) Implements a continuing cross training program for the RRT team and an outreach program to all the jurisdictions in the State on the role of the RRT in food related emergencies; and (4) Develops a statewide data system that can store inspection reports, complaints, investigations and facility information in a manner readily accessible to regulatory staff in all Agencies and jurisdictions.